


Two slightly broken people

by Alayne_StoneColdFox



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men Legacy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayne_StoneColdFox/pseuds/Alayne_StoneColdFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These days I honestly do try my best to be less wrapped up in my own thoughts.</p><p>Difficult, when thoughts are my main power set, so to speak, and I literally have over a hundred different voices in my head at any one moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two slightly broken people

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that Si Spurrior's run on X-men legacy was cancelled is a travesty. I adore Ruth and David.

These days I honestly do try my best to be less wrapped up in my own thoughts.

Difficult, when thoughts are my main power set, so to speak, and I literally have over a hundred different voices in my head at any one moment.

For a long time in my life, those thoughts were the only company I had, so I listened to them a lot. I mean it's not like 'daddy' was going to come around and start up a lively conversation about baseball games, or fishing or….Oh, god knows, whatever fathers usually talk about with sons. I wouldn't have a clue. If American TV is anything to go by, baseball seems to be the big one.

So yeah, instead of gabbing on about america's favourite past times, I usually had one of my many unstable personalities whispering in my ear about how pathetic, weak, unlovable and desperately sad I was.

Sometimes my own voice voice would start saying it as well.

But like I said, I try to be less wrapped up in them these days, which is easier since I have better control of my powers. I can shut the buggers up and lock 'em out for a few hours peace when I focus. Bliss.

That's not to say they don't always slip though. Everyone has their bad days, right?

Well, today's a bit of a bad day. Well, not the whole day, just the last five minutes maybe.

Currently, I'm sitting on a roof. The roof of skunk-bears school. The Jean Grey School for higher learning. Pretentious name if you ask me.

Oh, sorry, did you not know who I was referring to when I said Skunk-bear? Well, actually, it's pretty obvious I meant wolverine, isn't it? Professor Logan. James Howlett. The hairy canadian. Whatever you want to call him.

Anyway, a few days ago, you could say that I'd always been aware that a Wolverine was an animal, even though I couldn't for the life of me even picture what it was in my head, I had a general idea of something furry, snarly and vicious.

Then Ruth actually showed me a wikipedia page and I learnt a lot about the animal, but what stood out most for me was, apparently, that wolverines are also referred to as Skunk-bears.

Personally, I think the name just fits much better.

Anyway, getting off track. Back to why I'm feeling shitty, I don't have all day since Ruth'll be getting out of class in about eleven minutes and twenty three seconds.

These days I have to hang around 'till the bell rings, when instead I used to just show up and whisk her away when she called. Usually when she had a class she didn't particularly like. Or she was stuck with class mates that didn't particularly like her. Whatever it was, I would come, David to the rescue. Sometimes we'd go do big things. Go save someone, out on our own mini-missions in the quest for mutant rights, trips all over the country in a blink of an eye,and sometimes we'd visit the moon again. Then there were small things we did too. Like the movies, or going to a lake where we'd feed ducks like some bloody old couple on a park bench or something. Normal couple things, like we weren't two omega level mutants with weird hair and missing eyes and the power to bend reality, read minds and predict the future. Sometimes I liked those things the most.

But then of course skunk-bear didn't like it when he found out. If you ask me , it took an offensively long time for them to notice Ruth being missing so much. Typical. If you weren't blowing something up or turning in to shark, or had fricking hot pink hair at this school, chances are you'd fade into the background too.

Anyway, she got a warning about skipping class and far be it from me to want to see her in trouble.

So I have to be good and patient and sensible and wait 'till she finishes class until we can go to the moon (or the ducks, which ever she was in the mood for)

I have another little telepathic glance inside her classroom and I can see her. Sitting at her desk, head in her hand as she writes out notes from the board in her little purple exercise book. Why don't more people comment on the fact that she has such perfect, cursive hand writing, without even having her proper eyesight. It's all in neat lines and loops, the kind only girls seem to be able to do, so much neater than her 20/20 vision classmates.

Oh yeah, I was going to mention why the last five minutes sucked, didn't I? Got side tracked again. Not my fault, she has her hair in a ponytail today and she looks cute. Sue me.

No, the reason I'm somewhat slightly feeling sorry for myself is because I glanced in at her just before that other glance, and I saw something. Something that started all those horrible voices in my head back up again.

She dropped her pen.

She dropped her little mechanical hello kitty pencil right down on the ground, and before she could get it, someone picked it up for her.

That guy with the million eyes all over him.

He reached down and handed it up to her from his own desk, and smiled, and she smiled back and thanked him.

Bastard.

Maybe she likes him.

Maybe she'll start to see him in a new light.

They'll start to bond in class, all those classes your not in because you don't even go here.

She'll think less and less of you as she spend more and more time with him.

Group projects.

Late night study sessions.

And who could blame her? It's not like your much of a catch.

Who knows why she even started hanging out with you in the first place? Supposed to be fate? She saw you in her future? Well, maybe she hates her future.

She probably really does hate you.

Or she'll start to eventually.

I told you my inner voices are bastards.

And all over a fuckin pen.

I can tell myself it's stupid. I'm being stupid, that they're wrong, but once I let one voice slip through I loose focus, and another one starts whispering as well, and then another and another and before I know it my head is just filled with the same voices that told me I'm worthless and a burden and hated my whole life before this, and it's so easy to give in. To believe them. I mean really, it's what I've believed all along, anything else I tell myself is a lie I just desperately want to believe.

I'm not useful.

I'm not likeable.

I'm not worth something to people.

I think my worst fear is Ruth realising all of this and then moving on without me. Moving on to someone better.

Someone better wouldn't be hard to find.

Even if he was covered in eyes.

The voices are all chanting at me now, one big self-loathing mob, and I just sit back and listen until , just Then, I glance down back at Ruth. There, to the side of her page in the margin, she's scribbled a little heart.

Inside is the name David Haller.

And call me stupid, but it hit me that that was my name. No, like, really hit me.

It's hard to describe, but within myself, in that moment, all the voices shut up.

And I wasn't the one that shut them up.

"David"

I hear her voice and there she is, behind me, in the astral plain. Her body left behind in the classroom, but her mind here with me.

I smile, weakly "Thanks for shutting them up for me"

"You didn't seem like you were going to do it yourself, sorry, anytime soon, yes"

I think she was trying to look disapprovingly at me, but she had a smile on her face at the same time.

"You were reading my mind?"

"And you were watching me"

"Only for good reasons"

"Only good reasons with me too" she counters.

"I thought you were banned from talking to me on the astral plain as well, weren't you?" I ask and she nods.

"Yes, Miss grey will be able to tell, no, sorry, she's been checking were I am mentally as well as proper attendance too" then she steps closer and takes my hand "But this was important. To tell you that you are worth a lot. To me"

Then she smiles "And it doesn't matter if a boy hands me a pencil, yes? It mean's should know that"

I look sheepish because I should know that.

"Yeah, I..sorry. I'm an idiot"

"Yes"

I'm about to raise an eyebrow at how quick she agreed to that, but then I feel her kiss me. I instantly don't mind anymore.

When we pull away were both smiling and the voices are forgotten.

"Still" I say gently "You might not be into eye-boy but he might well have a thing for you"

Ruth looks like she wants to laugh "Ha! Excuse me, no, sorry, thats funny"

I frown "No I mean it, I think he was checking you out earlier"

"David, he has dozens of eyes, he is always checking something out" she laughs, music to my ears.

"Hmph, fair enough"

"Anyway, I need to go, excuse me" she says "You can wait another five minutes, yes, another five minutes until class ends?"

I sigh like its a huge bother "I guess. Don't want to ruffle Skunk-bears fur, do I?"

She smirks "Please don't end up saying that to his face one day, please"

"I'm not promising anything" I make sure to kiss her once more quickly on the lips "And where too after those five minutes are up, then?"

"Where else?" she smiled.

"Moon it is then"


End file.
